character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcremie (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Milcery= |-|Base Alcremie= |-|Gigantamax Alcremie= Summary Alcremie is a Fairy type Pokémon introduced in the Galar region. It is the final evolution of Milcery. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | 3-B Name: Milcery | Alcremie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Cream Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Instinctive Reactions, Sound Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Evil-based abilities, Black Hole Generation, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Bug-based abilities, and Dragon-based abilities | All previous abilities boosted, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Physical attacks Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a Gigantamaxed Pokémon, should be far more powerful than Dynamaxed Pokémon, which are far more powerful than most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as their base form.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | At least FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to hundreds of meters. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Steel and Poison type attacks. Key: Milcery | Alcremie | Gigantamax Alcremie Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5